Bird feeders are commonly used to attract birds to thereby enjoy some of the beauty and sounds of nature. Birds have a wide variety of species, and so bird feeders have been constructed to attract certain types of birds. For example, liquid feeders have been constructed specifically for humming birds by mimicking the shape of a flower and its access to nectar. It is also known that bird feeders which have smaller openings and perches tend to restrict access to smaller birds because the beaks of larger birds do not fit and the spacing to a perch is too small to accommodate a larger bird. It is also known that the more song-full birds tend to be smaller species. Thus, users typically want to attract smaller and more attractive birds while excluding larger birds such as crows. Thus, the selective attraction of smaller or larger birds, depending upon location and season, is a reasonable consideration in choosing a bird feeder.